Odio i Morti
by Mrs. Crowley
Summary: Halloween est synonyme d'emmerdes pour notre cancer préféré, surtout ce fameux jour où il a osé désobéir à son maître. Vous saurez alors pourquoi DM a une dette envers Aiolos. Avec, en prime, un peu de Yaoi pour un pairing rare : DM x ? Devinez !
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Odio i morti

**Auteur :** Mrs. Crowley

**Personnages :** Death Mask et Aiolos

**Genre :** Supranaturel ?

**Rating :** T (langage cru et vulgaire)

**Résumé : **C'est Halloween ! C'est la fête ! Sauf pour notre crabe chéri !

** ODIO I MORTI **

**CHAPITRE 1**

S'il y avait bien une putain de fête que je détestais le plus au monde, c'était bien celle là. La fameuse et mythique fête d'Halloween ! Pff ! Le 31 octobre était vraiment un jour à marquer d'une énorme croix rouge sur le magnifique calendrier à chatons, qui trônait dans mes toilettes et qui…Ah non ! Rectification ! Il s'agit d'un calendrier des plus normaux ! Avec des têtes de mort ! Non mais oh ! Vous avez cru que le facteur allait entrer dans mon temple pour me vendre ces idioties de calendriers avec des mignons petits chats qui se tapent la pause dans des paniers ?

Ahahaha ! Bien-sûr que non !

Le seul calendrier avec chatons que j'aurai bien acheté – je précise bien acheté parce qu'il m'arrive de sortir mes ronds pour acheter des trucs 'utiles', autres que cigarettes et bières, malgré ma paie de misère – cela aurait été naturellement le spécial "chats crevés" ! Le must pour tous les psychopathes et taxidermistes en herbe du Sanctuaire. Pas que je sois taxidermiste mais…j'ai bien le masque mortuaire de chacune de mes victimes en guise de décoration sur mes murs, plafonds et sols de ma demeure. Quelle galère pour le ménage ! De vrais attrapes-poussière et naturellement…

Pas de bonne, servante, esclave, pour faire le ménage à la maison. Allez savoir pourquoi mais personne n'avait voulu bosser chez moi. C'est vraiment injuste ! Même Aphrodite a une bonne portugaise pour cirer son carrelage ! Et moi, que dalle ! Mais bon, je ne vais pas me plaindre. Je ne tiens pas vraiment à ce que quelqu'un fouille dans mes affaires, squatte mon trône et étende mes boxers sur la corde à linge, pour que tout le monde puisse en profiter. Etant le voisin du lion et des gémeaux, je peux vous dire qui porte quoi !

Aiolia a des slips pour enfants. Et oui, encore à son âge, le lionceau aime les dessins sur ses sous-vêtements !

Quant aux gémeaux, ils sont plutôt boxers ou…rien du tout ! Je suppose que le gémeau qui se dore la pilule, à poil, dans son jardin, pour faire bronzette, ne doit pas en porter sous ses vêtements. Quant à savoir s'il s'agissait de Kanon ou de Saga, je vous laisse le choix d'imaginer le jumeau que vous voulez ! Je ne suis pas le genre à espionner mes voisins et à les mater sans pudeur, caché derrière un buisson, comme certains dont je tairai le nom…

Hmm…d'Halloween, je suis arrivé aux slips du chaton et au penchant exhibo-naturiste d'un des gémeaux. Si ça se trouvait, c'était les deux, qui échangeaient de place…bref. Revenons-en à Halloween, cette merveilleuse fête, que nous avaient ramenée les américains.

Belle fête commerciale ! Attrape-con !

Après nous avoir pourris Noël –j'y ai cru étant enfant et puis, malgré le fait que je sers une déesse grecque, je n'en demeure pas moins chrétien, du côté de ma mère. Je vous parlerai peut-être un jour de mon baptême. Voilà encore un beau traumatisme de mon enfance ! – ces sympathiques machouilleurs de chewing-gum nous refaisaient le coup avec Halloween. Encore une fête trafiquée qui servait à vendre des idioties pour faire les abrutis dans les rues ou pour s'amuser autour d'un bon repas. Vachement cool quand t'es seul !

Halloween. 31 octobre.

Je déteste cette journée. Cette époque de merde !

Mais pourquoi ? me demanderez-vous.

Et bien, je ne suis pas contre l'idée d'aller jouer les monstres dehors, d'effrayer les gens, de leur piquer des choses, de leur casser des trucs et de leur jeter des œufs dans la tronche. C'était amusant pour un jeune comme moi. Mais ce n'était arrivé qu'une seule et unique fois, à cause ou grâce à ce diable d'Aphrodite. Naturellement, le poisson avait profité de l'occasion pour mettre une tenue affreusement courte, comme à son habitude. Quand il s'agissait de pavaner dans les rues et d'attirer tous les regardes, monsieur poisson ne manquait aucune occasion pour se faire remarquer.

Même quand il devait avoir 2 ans, avec sa couche-culotte et son hochet à la main, il avait dû en faire craquer plus d'une…

Ah lalalala. Cette fameuse soirée. C'était arrivé une fois. Pas deux.

Oh, je m'étais bien amusé cette nuit-là. Enfin, l'espace de quelques heures. Parce qu'après, j'avais eu un malaise en plein milieu de la fête, dans les rues de la ville, devant tout le monde. Aphrodite avait dû faire la tronche en voyant que je lui avais piqué la vedette pendant quelques minutes en attirant l'attention de tout le monde. En même temps, je ne l'avais pas fait exprès. S'évanouir, cela n'avait vraiment rien de drôle.

Au contraire.

Quoiqu'il en soit, ce fameux jour, j'avais voulu faire plaisir à Aphrodite, mon partenaire de crime, par excellence. En même temps, j'avais accepté de venir parce qu'il m'avait parlé de la soirée, de sa tenue, toute la journée et il m'avait même tenu la jambe devant la porte des toilettes. Là, j'avais craqué, ne pouvant même pas fumer une clope tranquille, en cachette, et j'avais dit pour qu'il se taise finalement. Enfin, ce fut le silence pendant deux secondes avant qu'il ne me parle du planning qu'il avait prévu pour que ce soit I-N-O-U-B-L-I-A-B-L-E !

Et bien, je n'aurai vraiment pas dû !

Je vais enfin vous dire pourquoi ! C'est tellement simple, en même temps. Cela ne tient qu'en un mot :

DeathMask.

Quoi ? Vous ne voyez toujours pas ? Ok, autre petit indice :

DeathMask, chevalier d'or du Cancer.

Comment ça ? Toujours pas ?

Hmmm…ok ok…je me rends et j'explique !

Seule une personne ayant certaines capacités psychiques et extra-sensorielles pouvait porter l'armure du cancer. Et vous avez intérêt à ne pas mentir le jour où vous portez l'armure pour la première fois, sinon vous êtes morts ! L'armure du cancer est une vraie femme capricieuse. Elle choisit son porteur (ou amant !) d'après certaines caractéristiques. Après tout, pour la porter, il faut lui plaire. Il faut être sur la même longueur d'onde. Il faut être…spécial !

Et ces foutues caractéristiques faisaient de moi un allergique d'Halloween !

Vous savez, depuis que je porte cette carapace dorée, je suis devenu le maître des âmes perdues. Je peux me balader tranquillement en Enfer, quand je veux, et y pique-niquer si ça m'y chante. J'arrache comme je veux les âmes de mes ennemis avec un doigt, les séparant de leurs corps et les tuant ainsi. Je les écrase avec un plaisir certain dans mon poing ou je les mange si j'en ai vraiment envie. Mais le plus important, c'est que je peux les voir. Elles brillent autour des gens. C'est leur aura. Leur…âme…leur identité…

Et comme chaque humain est différent, chaque âme avait une couleur propre. Une couleur personnelle avec des reflets, qui peuvent varier en fonction de l'humeur de l'heureux propriétaire. C'est grâce à cela que j'arrondis mes fins de mois. Le soir, je vais dans les bars et j'arnaque les gens au poker. Ils ne peuvent rien me cacher. Absolument rien. Je sais s'ils ont un bon jeu ou un mauvais. C'est un peu comme un détecteur de mensonge. Vachement pratique et cool !

Jusqu'à un certain point malheureusement.

En effet, quand une personne décède, le corps reste là, à pourrir dans le sol mais son âme…? Cette pauvre petite chose ne suit pas le même chemin. Elle se retrouve alors toute seule, à flotter dans l'air, bien ennuyée ! Enfin, c'est le cas pour 10 à 15% des âmes. Les autres sont assez intelligentes pour trouver le chemin vers l'au-delà et prendre des vacances bien méritées là où elles sont destinées. Celles-là, elles ne m'embêtent nullement. Mais les autres !

Ah putain qu'est-ce qu'elles m'emmerdent !

Elles sont là, plantées sur terre, en train de se lamenter et de pleurnicher. Je vous laisse deviner quel est l'heureux chevalier d'or qui peut voir et entendre l'âme des morts en permanence…Et ces garces étaient vraiment partout ! Sortir en ville était plus que pénible. Une épreuve olympique ! Elles se plaignaient tout le temps, en permanence. Et après, elles venaient me faire chier parce que j'étais…là !

Je ne passais pas du tout pour un taré ! Surtout au Sanctuaire !

J'aimerai bien les voir à ma place, ces abrutis !

Seraient-ils toujours aussi sain d'esprit que moi après cette torture mentale permanente et à laquelle je ne pouvais pas échapper ?

Même mon temple n'est pas épargné. En même temps, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Le temple avait été construit sur une faille spatio-temporelle qui facilitait les allers et venus entre le monde des humains et celui des morts. En plus, avec mes masques de décoration, qui pouvaient pleurnicher ou rire, je pouvais rapidement me retrouver avec une migraine d'enfer et péter un câble. D'où mes accès de rage et de mauvaise humeur, qui m'avaient donné la réputation d'un fou, dangereux, psychopathe, qui valait mieux éviter pour sa sécurité !

Comment réagiraient-ils après près de 23 ans, avec des horreurs comme celles-là ?

Personne ne pouvait rester zen ! Il ne fallait pas être normal pour rester de marbre face à tout cela ! N'importe qui deviendrait, non pas taré parce qu'il ne fallait quand même pas exagérer les choses, mais un brin…nerveux, non ? Une belle boule de nerfs. Un volcan au bord de l'implosion ! Le Vésuve ! Parce que bon, entendre une âme, complètement tarée, avec une voix aigüe, pleurnicher la mort de son amant, qui avait osé la tromper et la tuer pour rejoindre une autre femme, alors que c'était l'homme de sa vie, ce n'était pas marrant.

Surtout quand j'étais en train d'acheter un pack de bières au supermarché !

N'allez pas gueuler dans le magasin, hein ! Sinon, les vigiles allaient vous foutre à la porte et des flics allaient venir vous cueillir à la sortie pour vous emmener à l'asile des fous !

Super, non ?

Je suis DeathMask.

Et je suis maudit.

Vraiment maudit.

Oui.

Vraiment.

Je n'ai jamais pu savoir comment ces foutues âmes parvenaient à savoir que j'étais capable de les voir et de les entendre. Quel était l'abruti qui les avait équipées, à leur mort physique, d'un détecteur de crabe ? Elles se ramenaient vers moi, fondant sur moi tel un oiseau de proie sur une pauvre musaraigne, pour se taper la discut' ! Un aimant à emmerdes. Voilà ce que j'étais ! Cela n'arrivait vraiment qu'à moi ! Même dans les toilettes d'un bar, certaines venaient me faire chier ! Elles n'avaient vraiment aucune limite ! Aucune pudeur ! Cazzo !

Après réflexion, il y avait peut-être bien quelque chose qu'elles devaient sentir sur moi, qui les attirait. Un peu comme la lumière qui attire les papillons. Mais là, il n'était pas question de quelque chose de visuel. C'était quelque chose qui se sentait ! Une odeur particulière sur moi et mes vêtements…et non, il n'était pas question de mon déodorant !

C'était l'odeur de la mort. La mort était partout autour de moi.

Si je devais représenter un dieu grec, je serai probablement Hadès. Les doigts dans le nez !

Tout comme lui, j'habitais dans un trou infernal !

Les autres chevaliers évitaient mon temple comme la peste. Pas seulement à cause de mon caractère de merde. Et pas seulement parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas voir les masques de mes victimes, qui ornaient les murs de ma glaciale et sombre demeure. C'était quelque chose de liée au propre du temple. Dès qu'ils mettaient les pieds chez moi, ils se sentaient mal. Oh, je ne doute pas que certains chevaliers soient capables de 'percevoir' la souffrance de mes victimes mais il y avait autre chose. Une chose que seul un cancer savait !

La décoration murale n'était qu'une façade. Deux ou trois pauvres arbres qui cachaient la grande forêt ! Et comme je l'avais déjà dit, mon temple était placé à un endroit particulier. Il était sur une faille infernale. Il était une porte ouverte sur le monde de l'au-delà. Le point d'entrée se trouvait en plein milieu de mon salon, à l'endroit même où se reposait mon armure quand je ne la portais pas. Elle ne quittait jamais ce point. Telle une moule sur un rocher.

Les autres chevaliers le sentaient mais ils ne le voyaient pas, contrairement à moi. Parfois, je ne pouvais pas quitter des yeux cette fenêtre sur l'autre monde. Ce tourbillon noir, ce trou béant, dans le carrelage de mon temple. Et cette fumée sombre qui s'en échappait, ondulant de façon hypnotique, comme pour m'attirer…ou me narguer. Le monde des morts pulsait à travers cette ouverture, suintant partout et contaminant mon temple, mes affaires et ma propre personne.

C'était moche. Bizarre. Mais tellement habituel maintenant. Le trou faisait partie des murs.

Tout comme mon armure. Elle adorait se reposer là, au-dessus du puits des morts. C'était le seul endroit du temple où elle pouvait recharger son énergie et ses accus, comme une batterie de scooter. Et oui, ma chère et tendre maîtresse dorée se nourrissait des âmes des morts. Elle marchait bien et à plein régime quand elle était bien pleine. Gorgée d'énergie froide. Et elle me rendait dingue quand je la portais ! Cette énergie glaciale, noire et mortelle qui m'enveloppait possessivement.

Non seulement, elle me tapait sur les nerfs mais cette garce en profitait également pour aspirer ma propre énergie ! Tu m'étonnes ! Mon corps était chaud ! Mon énergie devait être bien plus agréable et succulente, non ? Rhaa la garce, elle aimait vraiment cela ! Moi ? Et bien, ce n'était vraiment pas mon fantasme ! Loin de là ! Sentir le froid et la mort vous envahir, je peux vous dire que cela n'a vraiment rien d'excitant et de bandant…Même pour moi !

Oh je sais bien ce que vous avez envie de dire, là, maintenant.

**"Mais où veut-il en venir ?** **Pourquoi nous fait-il chier avec ces problèmes psychiques ? Il voit et entend les morts en permanence. Ok. On s'en doutait. Mais pourquoi nous fait-il un caca nerveux maintenant ? En quoi cette fête est différente ?"**

Et bien, je vais vous le dire.

Pour ceux qui ne sont toujours pas au courant, Halloween était, à la base, une fête celte. Samhain, dans la version originale, célébrait le jour où la barrière entre les mondes était la plus faible de l'année. Une question d'alignement des planètes ou un autre truc dans le même genre. Je n'avais jamais prêté une grande attention à ce genre de choses. Je préférai nettement roupiller, les yeux ouverts, quand mon maître me parlait de choses sérieuses. J'aurai franchement dû y prêter une plus grande attention.

Non pas que j'aurai pu paraître plus intelligent à vos yeux mais parce que j'aurai évité de me prendre quelques violents coups de fouet entre les omoplates !

Pour en revenir à mon explication, il faut vous imaginer que le monde astral (celui dans lequel évoluent les esprits en transition) et le monde terrestre se retrouvent tout à coup connectés ! Aucune friture sur la ligne ! Du coup, certains esprits en profitent pour se ramener sur terre et se balader tranquillement, comme si tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes ! Ils sont alors plus nombreux et ça dure…longtemps ! En réalité, le samhain dure 20 longs jours…

Dix jours avant le jour J.

Dix jours après le jour J.

Mais le pire, c'est naturellement ce fameux 31 octobre ! Belle soirée qui m'emmerde gravement ! Les présences se font pressantes…écrasantes…

Résultat : mon temple est une vraie discothèque pour fantômes, parce que ces connards pénétraient chez moi, via le trou dans mon sol !

D'ordinaire, je me saoulais bien, avec tout ce que j'avais sous la main et acheté pour cette merveilleuse occasion. Et même quand j'étais môme ! A cela, j'en rajoutais une bonne couche et j'avalais un bon cocktail de somnifères/comprimés pour la migraine pour pouvoir comater tranquillement et sereinement dans mon lit. Malheureusement, il y a toujours un hic dans mes histoires, et, à force de me faire subir ce traitement de choc, j'avais développé une certaine résistance.

Et cette année, je ne suis pas parvenu à m'endormir. Pas même deux minutes.

Le seul moyen pour échapper à ce triste spectacle serait de trouver un autre trou pour me cacher et attendre que le gros de la tempête passe au-dessus de ma tête. Je ne tiens vraiment pas à péter un câble à cause d'eux et me calmer en…en faisant je ne sais pas quoi…un petit massacre d'enfants par exemple ? Hmm…non…N'exagérons pas ! Je ne suis pas un-

MERDA DI MERDA DI MERDI ! ODIO I MORTI !

Mais où me planquer pour avoir une paix royale ?

Hmm, j'aurai certainement pu aller squatter le temple de mon cher acolyte, Aphrodite, mais je ne tenais vraiment pas à passer ma soirée en compagnie de ses plantes vertes, sur son beau canapé en cuir rose de chez ikea, et sans pouvoir fumer une seule cigarette ! En plus, depuis que le poisson avait crée de nouvelles sortes de plantes, ces dernières étaient grandes, elles marchaient et…elles venaient se coller à moi pour un câlin tentaculaire ! Bon sang, sur ce coup, il avait fait fort ! Très fort !

J'aurai également pu passer ma soirée chez mon…ahem…carino…si vous voyez ce que je veux dire par là (mon amant pour les non-initiés à la langue de Casanova). Mais ce dernier était sorti faire la fête de son côté. Bon, en même temps, je pouvais le comprendre. C'était ENCORE de ma faute. Je l'avais envoyé chier d'une force monstrueuse quand il était venu me voir plus tôt dans la journée. J'étais déjà sur les nerfs à cause de cette foutue journée et des âmes qui poussaient la chansonnette chez moi et…je m'étais emporté contre lui.

Ce dernier, ayant aussi son propre mauvais caractère, m'avait alors abandonné pour sortir…

Sans moi.

Ah puttana ! Qu'est-ce que je suis con parfois !

Du coup, il ne me restait vraiment plus trente-six temples à squatter.

Enfin si !

Il y en avait bien un qui était libre ! En permanence ! Et cela, depuis plus de 13 ans !

Le temple du sagittaire !

Alors me voilà. Dans son temple. Le cul par terre. Le dos contre le mur. La clope au bec.

Il fait froid mais bon, au moins, je suis tranquille. A l'abri. En sécurité.

J'avais vaguement aperçu Aphrodite passer dans le temple pour sortir et faire des 'folies' de son corps, il y avait déjà quelques heures. Et tout cela dans une tenue des plus aguichantes, comme à son habitude pour ce genre d'occasions. Monsieur Poisson était obligé de se faire remarquer. Il avait besoin de cela ! C'était vital chez lui.

Courageusement, je m'étais alors planqué derrière une colonne, pour ne pas avoir à lui parler. Oh je sais, c'est mal ! Je suis un vilain. Aphrodite est censé être mon ami…

Mais je le connais ! Trop bien ! Sachant pertinemment que je ne pouvais pas sortir et l'accompagner dans sa folle soirée, il m'aurait certainement tenu la jambe, pendant deux bonnes heures (minimum !), pour vanter l'achat de sa nouvelle paire de bottes, qui étaient toutes blanches et entièrement en cuir, avec des lacets hauts interminables, achetée spécialement pour cette fameuse soirée.

Le monde avait sa Lady Gaga. Le sanctuaire avait sa Lady Aphro.

Sisi, je vous l'assure. Nous avons un spécimen de ce genre ici. Et effectivement, le beau suédois, étant tout aussi extraverti qu'elle, avait osé s'habiller de façon provocante, comme elle ! Et oui ! Il allait sortir dehors, se pavaner devant tout le monde, en portant une combinaison ultra-moulante et courte ! Et des bottes avec des talons aiguilles qui auraient certainement pu embrocher un être humain. Une vraie fille ! Une Lady Gaga !

Et oui ! Je sais ! DeathMask connait Lady Gaga. Un mythe s'écroule ! Mais où va le monde ?

Alors non ! Je tiens à me défendre et à vous apporter quelques précisions sur le sujet. Ce n'est pas du tout mon genre de musique ! Ce n'est pas ma came.

Mais celle d'Aphrodite !

Comme je le sais ?

Et bien, il n'y a pas si longtemps que cela, alors que je prenais tranquillement une tasse de son fameux thé à la rose chez lui, il avait lancé "Bad Romance" sur sa super sono et il m'avait montré la chorégraphie, tout droite sortie d'un club de striptease. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir d'une crise cardiaque en voyant cela ! Surtout en roulant du cul de la sorte en me grimpant dessus ! Non mais…

Je suis fragile moi !

Pff…Un soupir s'échappa de mes lèvres et j'écrasai ma cigarette sur le sol glacé avant de m'en allumer une autre. Je sais ! Je sais ! Fumer, c'est mal ! Ca donne le cancer blabla…Mais j'en ai vraiment besoin ! Surtout là ! Maintenant ! Ca m'aidait. Ca me calmait les nerfs. C'était aussi vital que le besoin de se pavaner d'Aphrodite. Il devait être beau, à se balader dans les rues, dans une pareille tenue. Si ça se trouvait, il allait finir au poste de police. Bref. Une clope, vite, ça urge !

Par chance, les rares fois où j'étais verni, j'étais parvenu à sauver ce paquet des mains de mio carino ! Ce dernier avait eu l'audace de me dire que j'avais 'mauvais goût' (je préfère ne pas vous dire à quelle occasion il m'a tenu ce discours, vous risquez d'en faire des cauchemars la nuit), et que c'était certainement dû à l'abus de cigarettes ! Du coup, pour ma santé et pour la sienne, il m'avait mis au régime :

Eau plate (et même pas pétillante !) à la place de la canette de bière ou du verre de vin.

Carottes crues à croquer à la place des cigarettes !

Super !

Rhaaa…J'aurai vraiment dû me taire et ne pas lui dire que j'avais besoin de m'occuper les mains et la bouche quand j'étais stressé. J'aurai certainement pu échapper au bâton de carotte crue ! Certainement ! Non mais franchement, j'ai une gueule à jouer les lapins ?

Non !

Et puis bon…je n'allais pas me plaindre davantage.

Il s'inquiétait juste pour moi.

Et ceux qui se soucient de ma personne et de ma santé sont malheureusement plutôt rares !

Je pourrais les compter sur les doigts d'une seule main.

Pouce : Mio amore.

Index : Aphrodite.

Et c'est tout ! Deux personnes ! Je pouvais faire le V de la Victoire tiens !

Hmm…peut-être aussi le sagittaire…mais vu qu'il était mort, ça ne compte pas.

Comme c'est marrant.

Repenser à lui après toutes ces années.

Ca doit être à cause de la 'fête'.

Je me suis réfugié dans son temple et…

…je me souviens de lui…

…ce fameux jour…

…mon seul et unique Halloween collectif…

…où il m'avait sauvé…

…Aiolos…

* * *

><p>Et non, je ne suis pas morte. Je reviens avec une nouvelle fic, presque finie en plus ! J'ai déjà les deux prochains chapitres, qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à corriger et ce sera bon. La fin est déjà prévue et vous saurez qui est le chéri du cancer ! A moins que vous n'ayez déjà deviné de qui il s'agit ^^ Une idée ?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** Odio i morti

**Auteur :** Mrs. Crowley

**Personnages :** Death Mask et Aiolos

**Genre :** Supranaturel ?

**Rating :** T (langage cru et vulgaire)

**Résumé : **C'est Halloween ! C'est la fête ! Sauf pour notre crabe chéri !

** ODIO I MORTI **

**CHAPITRE 2**

Cela devait remonter à plusieurs siècles…

Enfin, pour être franc, c'était plutôt il y a près de 15 ans.

Mais il s'était passé tellement de trucs entre temps que j'avais la très nette impression d'être un vieux papy, qui allait raconter un conte de fées à ses arrières-arrières-arrières-petits-enfants pour les endormir. Je vous préviens de suite que le conte de fée est plutôt un souvenir horrible de ma chère enfance et qu'il est hors de question que je vous paie en honoraires de psychiatres pour m'avoir lu jusqu'au bout !

Bref, prenez des calmants, l'histoire commence maintenant !

Mon très cher maître était parti en mission depuis déjà quelques jours et je m'étais retrouvé tout seul, dans le grand temple, froid et inhospitalier. Je m'emmerdais grave, comme souvent ! Faire les cent pas dans le temple, ça pouvait aller deux minutes, mais pas plus. Et il n'y avait rien avec quoi s'amuser. Pas de télé, pas de radio, pas de journaux, de feutres... Les placards étaient fermés avec des chaines et des cadenas. Pareil pour le frigo. Les seules choses disponibles, à portée de main, était la corbeille de fruits…

Et les gosses, ça n'aime pas les fruits ! Plutôt crever que de mordre dans une poire !

Le seul truc que je pouvais faire avec ça, c'était de jongler avec…

Je n'avais naturellement pas le droit de sortir dehors ou de recevoir de la visite. Cela faisait partie des règles que je devais respecter quand mon maître n'était pas là. Et quand il était là, je n'avais pas non plus le droit de parler aux autres disciples et aux autres maîtres, sans son accord tacite et encore…cela n'avait jamais dû arriver !

Aux yeux de mon maître, les humains qui vivaient dans le Sanctuaire (jeunes, vieux, servantes, chevaliers, élèves, Grand Pope, etc etc…) étaient une nuisance pour mon développement personnel. Ils n'étaient que d'horribles insectes grouillants qui n'avaient aucun intérêt. La seule personne que je devais écouter, c' était lui. La seule personne avec qui je pouvais discuter, c'était lui. Encore et toujours lui. Seulement lui.

Il était un peu le vénérable gourou d'une secte unique : la fraternité des cancers aka les gros tarés psychopathes !

Vous imaginez bien que de vivre 24h sur 24 avec une pareille créature avait de quoi vous rendre marteau. Mais en même temps, j'étais une sale gosse, très têtu, qui ne comprenait toujours pas la leçon, même après diverses punitions. Je me foutais de son avis et j'avais envie de me faire des potes ! Le poisson fut mon premier choix ! J'avais posé mon regard sur lui et j'avais tout de suite était fasciné !

A se demander si ce n'était pas à cause de son parfum envoutant à la rose !

Aphrodite était la belle, j'étais la bête. Aphrodite était le soleil, j'étais la lune. Aphrodite était le yin, et moi le yang. Aphrodite était le jour, j'étais la nuit. Bref, vous voyez le topo !

Du coup, Aphrodite pouvait obtenir tout de moi ! Ce jour là, il était venu me voir, bravant l'horreur que lui inspirait le temple de la Mort, pour me demander de venir fêter Halloween avec lui ! Ce sera le moyen de faire la fête, réclamer des bonbons et embêter les gens qui refusaient ! C'était parfait pour les deux petites pestes que nous étions. Néanmoins, je n'avais pas été très chaud.

Non pas parce que je craignais la punition cinglante que j'allais me manger quand mon maître apprendrait que j'étais sorti, malgré son interdiction formelle. J'en avais tellement eues qu'au final, j'avais gagné une certaine tolérance aux coups de fouet, même si mon dos zébré était marqué à tout jamais par ses coups. Je n'avais pas peur de lui. Oui, je sais. J'étais un bel inconscient. N'importe quelle personne censée aurait courbé l'échine devant lui.

Pas moi.

Foutue fierté italienne !

Mais j'avais traîné des pieds pour sortir de mon temple parce que je savais que c'était dangereux pour moi. Pour ma santé mentale ! Mon maître était au courant de mes pouvoirs psychiques. Après tout, il avait presque les mêmes que moi. Néanmoins, contrairement à moi, il avait bien plus d'emprise sur eux. Il était expérimenté. Entrainé. Moi pas tellement. J'étais l'élève. Et je le serai certainement toujours parce que, même maintenant, j'avais du mal à contrôler mes capacités…surtout quand je m'étais levé du mauvais pied, le matin.

Mais on s'en fout, non ?

J'allais pouvoir sortir. Sortir c'est bien. C'est chouette. Et puis bon, certes, je ne me sentais pas bien, parce que l'envie de voir des morts partout ne me tentait pas vraiment, mais en même temps, je n'avais jamais fait ça ! Comment aurai-je pu savoir ce qui allait se passer si je ne tentais pas le coup, hein ? Je n'avais que la parole de mon maître, qui m'avait dit qu'il m'arriverait malheur si je sortais…et si ça se trouvait, il avait menti pour me forcer à rester cloitré dans le temple, à jouer les chiens de garde.

N'avait-il donc pas compris que plus on me disait non, plus je faisais de conneries ?

De plus, l'extérieur ne pouvait pas être pire qu'ici, non ? L'intérieur du temple était très animé. Les plaintes des morts résonnaient à travers toute l'enceinte et franchement, l'écho était très glauque. L'inconvénient d'une grande surface à moitié vide, avec des colonnes hautes, du marbre et de la pierre un peu partout. Au final, ça ressemblait pas mal à un cimetière avec des pierres tombales géantes pour les myopes !

Alors oui ! J'allais sortir et tant pis pour ma gueule !

Je ne voulais pas rester une heure de plus ici !

Tout seul.

A écouter des gémissements.

Aphrodite m'avait alors donné rendez-vous, devant l'entrée du sanctuaire, aux alentours des 18h. Bon ok, finalement, j'avais attendu quatre heures dans mon temple avant de sortir mais j'étais libre ! Enfin ! L'air était frais ! Le vent soufflait dans mes cheveux ! C'était chouette ! Même si ma tenue n'était pas géniale. Aphrodite m'avait dit de m'habiller pour avoir l'air chic. Le pauvre allait avoir une attaque en me voyant, habillé comme à mon habitude.

Je portais toujours de vieux vêtements, un peu trop grands pour moi, déchirés par endroits et sales. C'était ma tenue d'entrainement. La seule et unique que j'avais. En quelques exemplaires. Mon maître n'allait certainement pas dépenser des sous pour m'habiller avec de beaux vêtements, comme le faisait le maître d'Aphrodite ! Non ! On pouvait toujours rêver ! J'avais donc de magnifiques haillons qui faisaient de moi…un clochard…un enfant des rues.

**"Oh, il est vachement cool ton déguisement de momie !"** m'avait joyeusement lancé le poisson en me voyant arriver, tout sale, les cheveux hirsutes, avec mes vêtements déchirés. J'avais été soulagé de l'entendre dire cela ! J'étais déguisé en momie…pas mal, non ?

Rhalalala !

GRAZIE LADY OSCAR !

Cependant, cette maligne petite carpe (et pas garce, parce que ce n'était pas gentil pour le poisson que j'aimais tant et que je considérais maintenant comme étant ma petite sœur !) avait omis de me mentionner un LEGER détail ! Oh, c'était normal. Si j'avais su cela, je ne serai certainement pas sorti. Je ne tenais pas à subir tout le tralala mais…j'allais y avoir droit !

Maintenant !

Parce que nous n'étions pas seuls !

Les autres disciples étaient également là. Au point de ralliement !

SUPER !

Le mouton, la grosse vache, le chaton, la blonde, le pleurnichard, la chèvre et le glaçon !

YOUPI !

Et ils étaient tous déguisés !

De mieux en mieux dis donc !

Ce qui nous donnait maintenant :

- un prêtre longiligne, avec de courts cheveux lilas, drapé dans une grande cape blanche, avec un long bâton de pèlerin en bois d'olivier. Il semblait tellement niais là-dedans que j'avais envie de lui prendre son bâton pour le frapper avec. D'ailleurs, en parlant de bâton, si Gandalf le blanc passe par là, il peut venir récupérer son arme chez le mouton !

- un moine avec une fausse tonsure. Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer que le bœuf sous hormones pouvait être en plus laid que maintenant. Aphrodite avait failli faire une attaque cérébrale en le voyant…rajoutez à cela les sourcils bien fournis de la bête et vous comprendrez le choc que cela a pu engendrer chez mon ami poisson.

- le chaton en…CHATON ! Et oui, il avait fait dans le très original ! Regardez-moi cette horrible carpette orange ! On avait certainement eu l'envie de le déguiser en lion, genre le lion très peureux du magicien d'Oz, et c'était une bonne idée au final. Le chaton était un sale mioche peu courageux, qui allait toujours se plaindre dans les jupettes de son grand frère.

- Bouddha. Rien que cela ! Monsieur Pucelle visait le top du top ! L'orgueil ne l'avait jamais étouffé celui-là ! Même pas quand il buvait son immonde thé au jasmin ! Mais quel dommage ! La blondasse aveugle portait un sari blanc, qui jurait tant il était lumineux. Mais bon, par la suite, je m'étais rendu compte que c'était sa tenue habituelle. Alors oui, très original !

- un épouvantail aux longs cheveux bleus bouclés, en salopette jean, une chemise de bucheron à carreaux "nappe de pique-nique de Vichy", et chapeau de paille. Voilà, le tour était joué. Avec sa tenue, il faisait très Charles Ingalls à la recherche de sa hache ou Tom Sawyer qui venait de se faire casser la tronche. Et oui, le pauvre bébé avec perdu ses dents de lait ! Les deux dents de devant en plus ! On aurait pu marquer un but entre les poteaux !

- un fantôme espagnol. La sombre chèvre s'était vachement foulée, installant simplement un drap blanc sur ses épaules, et laissant dépasser sa tête par un trou prédécoupé. Ca faisait plutôt poncho mexicain et comme à son habitude, il faisait la gueule. Ce mec ne savait vraiment pas sourire. A croire que son maître était pire que le mieux. Tiens, je devrais demander à Aphrodite, vu qu'ils sont voisins. Il doit savoir des trucs !

- une citrouille ! Alors lui, c'était le plus 'beau' ahaha…il faisait très tarte. Quelle ridicule cucu...truc muche…la famille des citrouilles…vous savez ! Bref, il avait un petit képi vers dans les cheveux pour figurer le pied du légume et un énorme machin orange, gonflé, au niveau de la taille pour figurer une forme ronde. Mais ahahaha ! Quelle horreur ! C'était vraiment trop drôle ! Pitié ! Achevez-moi ! Je suis entouré de cons !

Super photo de famille !

Néanmoins, s'il fallait faire un choix entre tout ce beau monde pour élire le meilleur déguisement de la soirée, le grand gagnant serait certainement…

Aphrodite !

Son déguisement n'avait rien de bon marché. Il n'avait pas été à la va vite comme la descente de lit du lionceau ou le drap troué de la chèvre. Non. Il était à l'image de son propriétaire. Il était extrêmement soigneux et d'une élégance raffinée. Et comme à son habitude maladive, le suédois s'était travesti. Et oui, déjà à l'époque, Aphrodite adorait se faire passer pour une fille. Il avait rapidement compris qu'il était plus facile d'obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait en étant belle et sotte. Une vraie blonde quoi !

Et ce soir là, c'était une très jolie sorcière qui allait corrompre les petits vieux pour leur piquer tous leurs bonbons !

Oh, c'était certain, il allait en faire tourner des têtes ! Déjà qu'il jurait parmi la masse des disciples aux vêtements, plus pouilleux les uns par rapport aux autres. Qu'elle…enfin…qu'il était mignon avec ses petites bottines en cuir noir, à talons, des bas résilles, une robe très courte, un chapeau pointu de la même couleur et…ô sacrifice personnel ! Il avait troqué ses fameux cheveux ondulés pour se faire des anglaises ! De vraies grosses bouclette bleu ciel !

Cosi carina !

Surtout avec le maquillage !

Et oui, Aphrodite avait poussé le délire en se maquillant vraiment ! Il avait mis du rouge à lèvres, de couleur violette, du mascara, de l'ombre à paupières dorée, du rose sur ses joues et il avait verni ses ongles longs, avec du vernis rouge pétant ! A cela, il fallait rajouter des breloques un peu partout. Collier, boucles d'oreilles, bracelets et petite canne à tête de mort. A croire qu'il avait voulu me rendre hommage en mettant des crânes partout sur lui !

Secrètement, je me demandais si son maître l'avait vu partir dans cette tenue osée ! Je savais que son maître n'approuvait que moyennement le goût excentrique du poisson pour tout ce qui touchait à l'allure, aux vêtements, à l'apparence physique en général. Aphrodite m'avait déjà dit que son maître lui avait remonté les bretelles à ce sujet. Une fois, cela avait été parce qu'il avait essayé de teindre l'armure en rose, dans un bac d'eau ! Néanmoins, ce fut courtois.

Ah mon très cher Aphrodite. Tu as eu beaucoup de chance d'être tombé sur un tel maître.

Si tu avais eu mon agréable mentor comme maître, tu serais certainement déjà mort. Et même pas enterré ! Il t'aurait brisé le cou, en mettant cela sur le coup d'un accident tragique dans les escaliers du temple. _**"Même l'escalier était plus fort que cette vermine. Bon débarras !" **_aurait-il rajouté. Puis, il t'aurait laissé là, mort, à pourrir sur les marches parce que bon, il n'allait pas s'abaisser à toujours une merde pareille !

Mais à cet instant, c'est plutôt moi qui ait eu l'envie de t'étrangler de mes propres mains, avec la joie de te voir périr, sans comprendre pourquoi j'avais pété un câble aussi subitement.

Idiota ! J'avais cru qu'on aurait fait des bêtises, ensemble. Rien que tous les deux. Sans prévenir les autres.

Mais non ! Au lieu de cela, on allait avoir droit à une sortie, digne d'un centre aéré ! Non seulement, il y avait tous les disciples mais en plus, pour garder les brebis égarées, deux agaçants gardiens ! Deux chevaliers d'or en guise de super nounous ! Argh mais non ! Tu parles d'une super sortie ! Quelle plaie ! Merci pour le cadeau, Aphrodite ! Et par-dessus le marché, eux aussi, ils avaient eu envie de se déguiser. C'était obligé ou quoi ?

Fallait montrer patte blanche pour sortir du sanctuaire ?

TAIN LA MEEEEEERDE ! JE SUIS VEEEEENEEEEERE !

Regarde-moi ces deux abrutis !

Le centaure était là. Avec son éternel bandeau rouge dans les cheveux (à se demander qui lui avait offert ce truc ! Il semblait tellement y tenir qu'il tuerait son frère pour le garder. 'fin, je suppose hein !), il arborait fièrement une tenue…verte…qui jurait avec le bandeau. Une vraie horreur pour les yeux qui provoqua la seconde attaque cérébrale d'Aphrodite, en l'espace de deux secondes ! Il avait…des…collants…DES COLLANTS ! Mais bon sang, il se prenait pour Robin des bois ? Guillaume Tell ? Une danseuse étoile défraichie ?

Et à côté de lui, minaudant comme une midinette en fleurs, il y avait le gémeau n°1, le plus bizarre des deux. Oh oui, celui-là, il était vraiment bizarre et…dangereux. Il était bien pire que son frère. Je me sentais toujours mal à l'aise en sa présence. Son âme était si… contrastée…floue…changeante…alors que celle de son frère était parfaitement lisible. Avec Saga, il était impossible de savoir ce qu'il ressentait vraiment…et surtout…

De savoir qui il était !

On aurait dit qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre avec lui…en permanence…une autre conscience ? Peut-être que c'était sa voix intérieure, qui s'était matérialisée de la sorte ?

C'était vraiment trop trop trop bizarre !

Ce mec me filait la chair de poule !

_**"Celui-là, évite-le comme la peste…"**_ m'avait dit mon maître.

Et encore plus maintenant, compte tenu de son déguisement !

Ou pas.

Les gémeaux n'étaient pas connus pour avoir froid aux cu—aux yeux !

Et oui, certes, nous étions en Grèce. Il faisait chaud, malgré le fait que c'était octobre mais…quand même !

La longueur de sa toge frisait l'indécence !

A se demander si Aphrodite, qui idolâtrait le bellâtre depuis qu'il l'avait vu pour la première fois, n'avait pas copié sur lui son goût pour les tenues courtes !

Saga était-il en chaleurs ?

Ca devait être un truc grec ! Parce que chaton aussi se baladait avec des toges très courtes. Et plus d'une fois, j'avais vu son fessier royal, comme il avait la fâcheuse tendance de se prendre les pieds dans certains de mes masques-plancher…brrr ! Tu parles d'une vision tentatrice ! J'avais envie de bondir, hors de mon trône, pour lui foutre une fessée. Non mais ! Mes masques sont sacrés quand même ! Il n'y a que moi qui aie le droit de les piétiner !

**"Bon, on commence ?"** demanda le sagittaire, surexcité, en fixant le gémeau. Il se frottait déjà les mains, prêt à attaquer la soirée. Un vrai gosse, ce mec…

**"Kanon ne devrait pas tarder à arriver…Il m'a promis de venir nous aider à les surveiller…"** répondit calmement le gémeau, même si je voyais clairement qu'il bouillonnait de rage et de colère à l'intérieur de lui-même. Rhalala…Saga et Kanon…Tic et Tac…quelle belle histoire d'amour fraternel. Un jour, ils allaient finir par s'entretuer…

**"Hmph ! Tant pis pour Kanon ! On commence ! A toi l'honneur !"** lança t-il joyeusement, avec un grand sourire. Il donna une petite tape dans le dos de son aîné pour l'encourager. Ce à quoi Saga répondit par un soupir et un tressautement bizarre dans son aura…de la haine ?

**"Ok…"** Il se frotta le front, semblant ennuyé, comme si quelque chose le chiffonnait et il souffla le prénom du mini-dard**. "Milo…"**

Ah ! Super ! Je venais de comprendre à quoi tout cela rimait. Ils allaient nous séparer pour faire des groupes ! Rien de mieux pour voir les préférences des gens ! Bon sang, c'était bien ma veine ! Comme à l'école, j'allais certainement être le dernier à intégrer l'équipe, parce que j'étais le vilain petit canard. Rhaa, l'école que de bons souvenirs ! *bonne blague* Comme le Sanctuaire *autre bonne blague*

A l'annonce de son nom, l'épouvantail sourit largement. Ce qui était stupide et minable comme il lui manquait deux dents. Dire que ce n'est même pas moi qui lui avais fait ça ! Quel déshonneur…Il alla donc rejoindre gaiment le gémeau, vu qu'apparemment, tout comme Aphrodite, il était sous son charme. Là, il me faisait penser à un clodo avec sa tenue trop grande et sa dentition pourrie…avec un caractère de merde ! Et regardez le, s'accrocher à la toge de Tic, les joues rosies.

Tsss ! Quel crétin !

**"Petit frère, ramène ta touffe ici !"** fit le sagittaire, choisissant à son tour. Oh mon dieu ! Aiolos qui prend son petit frère ! Mais quelle surprise, dis donc…ils étaient vraiment trop collés l'un à l'autre ! C'était malsain ! Effrayant ! A croire que… **"Ouf doucement !" **Le petit chaton galeux sauta immédiatement dans les bras de Monsieur Collant Vert, qui le souleva facilement pour le porter contre lui, tout sourire. Argh, tuez-moi ! Ils sont trop bizarres ! Trop gnangnan !

**"Camus…"** Là encore, ce n'était pas une surprise. La citrouille à voix de fillette allait obligatoirement de paire avec l'insecte édenté. Toujours ! C'était les Laurel et Hardy du Sanctuaire ! Ils traînaient toujours ensemble, faisant la paire. Le français quasi-muet suivait le mini-dard excité comme un petit chien. Il sourit faiblement à l'appel de son nom et il s'approcha de son "maître", gauchement, pour le rejoindre.

**"HEEE ! MAIS JE REVE ? VOUS AVEZ COMMENCE SANS MOI ! BANDE D'INGRATS !"** se plaignit subitement une voix, identique à celle qui venait de choisir le français. Gémeau n°2, alias Tac, venait de faire son apparition et apparemment, il n'était pas très content. Même sans regarder son âme, ça se voyait sur sa tête. Eclairs dans les yeux, froncement de sourcils, cheveux ébouriffés. Après tout, il était venu uniquement parce qu'il avait promis de rendre service à son frère et ce dernier ne l'attendait pas.

Il y avait de quoi haïr son frère, le chouchou, non ?

**"Tu ne rêves pas, mon petit Kanon…" **souffla le sagittaire tout heureux, en le voyant débarquer malgré tout. **"Allez ne fais pas ta tête des mauvais jours ! Après tout, c'est uniquement de ta faute ! Tu es en retard ! Et tu connais le dicton : Qui va à la chasse perd sa place ^^"** lui rappela gentiment le centaure. Le 'petit' Kanon gronda discrètement un gentil _**"poney de merde" **_avant de se tourner vers nous.

Kanon ne pouvait vraiment pas supporter Aiolos. A se demander pourquoi…Peut-être une histoire de préférence pour Saga, allez savoir…

**"Je prends Shaka…"** marmonna t-il, en croisant les bras sur son torse, exaspéré. Barbie cligna des yeux, surpris par l'appel soudain du gémeau. Avouez que c'est très balèze pour un gars qui garde les yeux fermés en permanence. N'en revenant pas, la blonde ne bougea pas. Tac soupira de la même façon que Tic et il s'approcha souplement pour prendre la main de la fillette, qui se laissa faire, silencieux. **"Et Shura…" **embraya t-il rapidement comme son frère avait déjà un second disciple.

Le centaure ne lui fit aucune remarque mais ça se voyait qu'il n'avait pas aimé se faire piquer son tour…ou la chèvre…ou les deux. Aphrodite m'avait déjà dit que l'espagnol s'entendait bien avec le sagittaire. Ce qui était inattendu vu que le chorizo ne parlait pas et que le cheval parlait trop, à vous en donner une migraine !

La petite biquette fixa Kanon d'un air ennuyé mais il ne se plaignit pas, sachant qu'il fallait mieux obéir avec le gémeau. Il se contenta alors d'hausser les épaules et il le rejoignit docilement. Et puis là, je compris que…oh !

Attends une seconde !

Tac était en train de prendre tout ceux qui ne parlaient pas. Ahaha ! L'espagnol et l'indienne allaient vraiment bien s'amuser avec lui ! La superbe bonne équipe ! On voyait clairement que Kanon avait fait ce choix parce qu'il n'en avait strictement rien à faire et que cela l'arrangeait ! Ahahaha ! Il ne voulait vraiment pas se fouler…ou avoir à courir après de vrais petits diables !

Du coup, maintenant, il ne restait plus que le Pokémon rose, le gros veau, Aphrodite et moi.

Quelque chose m'effleura subitement le bras, une douce caresse qui me fit frissonner de surprise. Un fantôme déjà ? Mais en baissant les yeux, je pus voir une vraie main, en chair et en os et en vernis rouge, attraper mes doigts pour les serrer. C'était la délicieuse sorcière-sirène très frétillante et vivante qui m'avait touché. Il me sourit radieusement, me faisant un clin d'œil avec des cils à tomber parterre et il s'accrocha bien à moi.

Il n'avait nullement envie d'être séparé de moi. Moi non plus d'ailleurs. Je serrais sa main en retour, relevant la tête fièrement pour fixer d'un air mauvais les trois 'adultes'. Ah non ! Je n'irai pas sans mon Aphrodite ! Ma petite sœur ! Le scorpion avait bien son glaçon ! Alors moi aussi, j'avais droit à mon diamant suédois ! Non mais oh ! Pas question de lâcher prise !

J'allais me montrer aussi capricieux que le poisson tiens ! S'il le fallait oui !

**"Ok, j'ai compris. Venez par là, les deux terreurs…"** fit le sagittaire avec un petit sourire amusé, en rendant les armes. Hmm…Je fis un peu la tronche en l'entendant nous parler. Je n'aimais pas vraiment le centaure parce qu'il avait toujours des punitions tordues. Bon, c'était des punitions différentes de celles de mon maître mais quand même…elles étaient atroces ! Encore plus douloureuses et sadiques ! Sisi, je vous jure !

Une fois, il m'avait fait laver toutes les marches du sanctuaire !

ET IL Y EN A PLUS DE 2000 !

Tout ça parce que j'avais foutu les jetons à l'épouvantail, le traumatisant pendant quelques jours. Là, il avait fait son Camus et il n'avait pas dit un mot pendant une bonne semaine, complètement dans la lune…ou coincé dans sa tête. Alors qu'Aphrodite, qui m'avait aidé comme toujours, en fidèle compagnon de conneries, y avait échappé ! Et oui, lui, il avait eu la chance d'être sauvé par Saga, son préféré, mais moi…non ! J'avais été puni !

C'est pô juste !

En plus, ça avait été l'idée du poisson ! Le cerveau n'avait rien eu mais les jambes, si ! Rha, je vous jure. Etre beau, ça aide vraiment à éviter les coups. Aphrodite m'avait dit un jour, alors qu'on se baladait tranquillement dans les champs, sans que mon maître ne soit au courant, qu'il avait lu un truc intéressant sur les scorpions. Contrairement à mon maître, celui du poisson l'obligeait à lire chaque jour une page de l'encyclopédie universelle pour l'instruire et, il était finalement arrivé sur la définition du mot 'scorpion'.

Apparemment, il était fait mention de l'instinct suicidaire de ces charmantes bêtes. Aphrodite, n'aimait pas du tout le petit insecte aux cheveux bleus, avait alors eu envie de lui faire du mal et de le taquiner sur le sujet. Tout cela, naturellement, avec ma participation volontaire et ma bénédiction malsaine ! Je ne pouvais rien lui refuser et en plus, j'avais une revanche à prendre sur le scorpion qui m'avait traité de 'fils de pute' (sans savoir que c'était vrai !).

Obéissant docilement aux ordres de ma petite et sournoise sœur, j'avais dû attraper un scorpion, sans me faire piquer. Aphrodite en avait vus plusieurs à un endroit précis des bois, mais il était hors de question pour lui d'en toucher un. C'était de sales bêtes, moches et froides, qui lui faisaient peur ! Du coup, j'avais dû le faire moi-même, peu courageusement, je l'admets. Je n'avais pas envie de crever !

La bête, sagement installée dans un verre retourné, avait alors attendu le début de son supplice. Tout autour d'elle, nous avions alors fait un cercle avec du bois, auquel nous avions mis le feu avec mon briquet. Et hop, le tour était joué. Le scorpion était alors piégé, ne pouvant plus sortir du brasier. C'était que nous voulions. Et Milo pointa finalement le bout de son dard pour découvrir notre petit spectacle…

Rien que pour ses yeux.

Au début, il n'avait pas tout de suite réagi, surpris par ce qu'il voyait. Mais bien vite, son mauvais caractère avait refait surface, et, outré par notre comportement cruel, il avait naturellement voulu sauver son compatriote en danger mortel mais…

Ce n'était pas prévu dans notre plan !

Je l'avais chopé en plein vol et, pour l'empêcher de s'approcher du brasier, je lui avais fait une vilaine clé de bras, digne d'un crabe – mon maître me l'avait apprise et elle était vraiment efficace ! – pour le bloquer et l'obliger à regarder le scorpion. Ce dernier était paniqué et il cherchait désespérément à se frayer un chemin pour sortir de là. Il tournait en rond, insistant, testant, pour voir s'il y avait une sortie.

Mais il n'y avait pas de sortie.

Enfin si.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule sortie :

La mort !

Comprenant qu'il ne pourrait pas passer à travers le feu, parce que cela le brûlait en dépit de sa carapace, le scorpion avait alors choisi de se suicider. Il s'était piqué à plusieurs reprises avec son dard, perçant d'abord sa carapace avant de parvenir à le planter dans sa chair pour s'empoisonner. Et au bout de quelques minutes, il ne bougea plus, raide mort.

Aphrodite était heureux, tout sourire.

Milo chialait comme une gonzesse.

Et moi…

Moi…

je ne sais plus…

Peu importe !

Saga s'était ensuite ramené, suivi de près par Aiolos et Aiolia, comme ils avaient été avertis par les cris du scorpion, que je tenais toujours contre moi…Saga s'était occupé d'Aphrodite, Aiolia de Milo et…moi…

J'avais été puni !

Enfoiré de sagittaire !

Obligé de laver les marches en marbre de tout le Sanctuaire avec une brosse à dent !

J'avais fini avec les genoux en sang !

A cause de lui !

Du sagittaire !

Alors oui, je ne l'aimais pas du tout !

Je me méfiais de lui.

Oh, je savais parfaitement qu'il ne nous avait pas choisis par bonté. Je 'n'étais pas stupide ! Loin de là ! Il l'avait fait exprès. Il voulait nous surveiller, tous les deux, pour nous empêcher de faire des bêtises ! Du coup, ce n'était pas trop la joie du côté d'Aphrodite et du mien mais…cette fois, nous n'allons pas pouvoir y couper. Nous allons devoir faire Halloween, avec le chaton et son grand-frère Dada !

Du coup, de leur côté, Tic et Tac semblaient plus qu'heureux et soulagés de voir le sagittaire s'occuper personnellement du problème des 'enfants terribles'. Saga n'avait aucune autorité sur moi, tout comme Kanon. Le seul qui pouvait me soumettre, c'était bien le cheval ! Ses punitions vaches et vicieuses pouvaient me refroidir et m'empêcher de faire des bêtises.

Quant au chaton, il avait clairement fait la tête, ne cachant nullement le fait qu'il n'était pas content du choix de son héros en collants verts, et il s'était courageusement réfugié derrière son frère. Bonne idée ! J'aurai bien mis le feu à la carpette orange qui lui servait de costume pour le punir ! Surtout que j'avais toujours mon briquet sur moi !

Aiolos continuait de sourire, amusé, et il lui caressa gentiment la tête pour le rassurer. **"Allez les gars ! C'est parti !"** Il n'attendit même pas que les gémeaux ne terminent de se décider sur le mouton et le buffle pour prendre la direction de la ville, plantant tout le monde sur place. Il avait un caractère bien trempé ! Chaton l'avait hérité bien plus tard, d'ailleurs.

Hmm…quel dommage ! Je serai bien resté pour voir les jumeaux faire le difficile choix du mouton ou du bœuf ! Enfin, à une seule condition naturellement ! Si les deux bestiaux étaient offerts en sacrifice à la déesse, comme dans l'Antiquité, je resterai pour admirer le spectacle ! Mais nous étions trop modernes et du coup…pas de sang !

D'ailleurs, cela embêtait pas mal mon maître, qui aimait les anciennes coutumes et les rites antiques ! Il ne serait pas contre égorger un petit mouton ou un veau, de temps en temps…

A défaut, il avait gardé de l'Antiquité les punitions et les rapports maître-élève.

Et pour une fois dans ma vie, j'aurai peut-être dû l'écouter et ne pas sortir du tout !

Rhalalala…

Aphrodite me menait vraiment par le bout du nez.

Déjà à cette époque.

**"Hihi je suis content de t'avoir avec moi"** me chuchota ledit poisson en s'accrochant bien à mon bras alors que nous approchions de la ville, toute éclairée. Le sentier était toujours escarpé et mal entretenu, ce qui rendait la descente du suédois plutôt acrobatique, compte tenu de ses chaussures. Mais cela ne me dérangeait pas de l'aider. C'était mon devoir !

**"Ouais…Cool…"** marmonnai-je, en commençant déjà à me sentir mal. Il fallait dire que je n'avais pas mangé depuis deux jours, parce que j'avais été puni par mon maître, juste avant son départ. De plus, il était tellement sérieux sur mon 'éducation' qu'il avait cadenassés les placards et le frigo pour me mettre à la diète. Comme si je n'étais pas assez maigre ! Et, en bon sadique, il avait laissé des poires, fruits que je détestais, dans la corbeille.

De toute façon, même si j'en avais mangé une, il l'aurait su en les comptant…

Donc…double punition !

**"Hé ! Vous deux ! Passez devant ! Allez !"** fit subitement Aiolos, nous obligeant alors à marcher devant lui pour pouvoir nous surveiller plus étroitement. Aphrodite grogna à haute voix, à côté de moi, pour montrer son désaccord. Il avait fait exprès de ralentir le pas et de jouer la carte de la fille ayant mal aux pieds avec ses talons, pour les perdre de vue et pouvoir partir à la première occasion avec moi, son chevalier servant.

Manque de pot, le centaure avait un cerveau !

**"Dis, Aphro…t'aurais pas un petit truc à grignoter dans tes poches ? Je meurs de faim…"** demandai-je finalement au poisson, ne pouvant plus tenir. J'avais presque failli me vautrer en me cognant contre une pierre comme j'étais obligé de suivre l'accélération de ses pas. Il voulait essayer de perdre notre chaperon en le prenant de vitesse. Bonne chance !

**"Non ! Mais ça venir, ne t'inquiète pas ! Avec ta tête défraichie et ta tenue souillée, t'auras certainement plein de bonbons ! La pitié, ça marche bien auprès des personnes âges et des mères…Et puis, au pire, je suis là !"** m'assura t-il avec un clin d'oeil avant de finalement me lâcher le bras pour aller sonner comme une folle à la première porte du village. **"ABOULE LES SUCETTES PAPY !" **gueula t-il vivement.

**"Aphrodite !"** tenta de le raisonner Peter Paiolos, en se frottant la tête, dépité. Il tira sur la robe d'Aphrodite pour le ramener vers lui, mais ce dernier continuait de crier. Ca commençait sur les chapeaux de roue. En beauté ! C'était typique du suédois. **"Je suis sincèrement désolé, monsieur…ce sont de vrais petits monstres…"** répondit-il devant l'air outré du vieux qui venait d'ouvrir la porte.

Le vieil homme, tout vêtu de noir, nous regarda lentement de haut et en bas, chacun à notre tour, comme s'il essayait de comprendre ce que nous faisions là. Après tout, que faisaient Robin, Carpette, Sorcellera et Momie déprimée devant sa porte ? Il pouvait ne pas être au courant de la fête. Ou alors, il s'en moquait complètement. Certaines personnes étaient réfractaires à ce genre de choses et je m'en fichais pas mal mais…

Un frisson remonta le long de ma colonne vertébrale…

Et là…

Je la vis !

Derrière lui, il y avait quelqu'un.

Ca devait être le fantôme de sa femme ou d'un autre membre de sa famille.

ARGH MERDA !

Néanmoins, la mauvaise rencontre ne dura que quelques secondes. Il referma bien vite la porte, sans rien nous donner.

Et merde !

J'avais faim en plus !

* * *

><p>Merci merci pour ces reviews ^^ Ca fait chaud au cœur *_*<p>

Et oui, DM est adorable ! Enfin…il peut l'être. Malgré son air de salaud sans cœur, c'est un gros nounours XD Je ne pouvais pas le voir dans le manga mais à force de le jouer, d'être dans sa tête, je l'apprécie de plus en plus *_*

Bon allez, y'a-t-il des indices dans ce nouveau chapitre qui pourraient indiquer l'identité du fameux chéri de DM ?

Possible ^^

C'est à vous de voir ahaha !


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre :** Odio i morti

**Auteur :** Mrs. Crowley

**Personnages :** DeathMask, Aphrodite, Aiolia et Aiolos

**Genre :** Supranaturel ?

**Rating :** T (langage cru et vulgaire)

**Résumé : **C'est Halloween ! C'est la fête ! Sauf pour notre crabe chéri !

** ODIO I MORTI **

**CHAPITRE 3**

**"Est-ce que ça va, DM ? Tu es tout blanc…" **me demanda doucement le sagittaire, semblant très soucieux, comme à son habitude. Pff… Et comme la grande majorité du Sanctuaire, il utilisait mon surnom de "DM". Dans sa bouche, cela sonnait horriblement faux. Il avait soufflé cela de façon presque affective, refusant de m'appeler par le nom complet que j'avais choisi. Mais cela ne m'étonnait pas. Le nom de 'Deathmask' foutait les jetons à n'importe qui ! Voilà pourquoi tout le monde se refuser à l'employer. **"On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme…ahahah…"**

**"….." **Non seulement, ce grand niais balèze mettait les pieds dans mon plat de spaghetti mais il se moquait royalement de moi, en se foutant de mon malheur ! Et personne n'avait le droit de se foutre du grand et puissant chevalier d'or du cancer. Enfin. Du très prochainement chevalier d'or du cancer. Deathmask le Grand ! Deathmask le Majestueux ! Ca sonnait vachement bien ! La classe ! **"Ahahaha ! Abruti va ! Ce sont tes putains de collants moisis qui me donnent la gerbe !"** répliquai-je méchamment avant de lui donner un vicieux coup de pied dans le tibia.

Quel dommage ! Si j'avais été en meilleure forme aujourd'hui, j'aurai peut-être réussi à lui briser la jambe et j'aurai succombé à une sensationnelle vague de plaisir, en entendant l'os craquer et un cri d'agonie dans sa gorge. Ensuite, j'aurai peut-être utilisé ma télékinésie pour faire ressortir l'os brisé par la peau et j'aurai joué aux osselets avec le reste de ma collection de tibias ! Malheureusement, nous n'étions pas dans un monde parfait !

A la place de mon fantasme, ce fut une catastrophe ambulante qui me sauta littéralement dessus. Ce maudit sagittaire se contenta de pousser un petit et léger gémissement, le genre que l'on peut pousser après être parvenu à exploser un moustique contre une vitre, alors que le lionceau régit de façon plus sauvage. Normal pas une bête…enfin, pour un être aussi bête que lui. Il poussa un drôle de rugissement, à supposer que cela en soit un, très minablement, avant de bondir pour me punir d'avoir osé toucher son grand-frère sacré !

Depuis quand j'ai la gueule d'une gazelle de la savane africaine moi ?

Etant extrêmement fatigué, au bord de la syncope, parce que moi, j'avais vraiment les crocs (et pas des petites canines comme le gros chat en face de moi), je n'avais pas été en mesure de le repousser. Misérablement, je m'étais vite retrouvé, le cul douloureusement explosé sur le sol pavé de pierres, avec un véritable chaton sauvage excité sur moi ! Par chance, mon fidèle ami, Aphrodite était rapidement venu à ma rescousse, pour lui enfoncer gracieusement le talon d'une de ses bottines dans ses côtes. Il ne devait pas avoir trop mal, vu la couche de graisse qu'il se payait…pfff…admirez le futur chevalier d'or du chat obèse !

**"Ah ! Mais vous n'allez pas commencer à vous donner en spectacle !" **se plaignit le sagittaire en venant tous nous séparer, avec une facilité déconcertante. Lui, c'était vraiment un homme fort. Digne d'être un chevalier, non ? En plus, il avait la ligne et la forme. Et sadique par-dessus le marché quand il s'agissait de punir. Tiens, il devrait obliger son frère à bouffer des choux de Bruxelles ! **"Cela fait à peine cinq minutes ! Cessez donc de vous battre !" **implora t-il à moitié alors qu'il me tenait d'un côté et le chaton de l'autre. En vain. Cela ne nous empêchait pas de nous débattre pour en découdre. **"Nous sommes venus nous amuser ! Pas nous entretuer !"**

**"Oh allez, Sagittarius…" **J'avais pris cette mauvaise habitude de la bouche même de mon maître. Il appelait toujours les chevaliers par leur signe astrologique. Pas peur leur nom. C'était dégradant. Un tel degré d'intimité. Brrr… **"Je m'amuse tellement plus en faisant du mal qu'en jouant les bons petits bébés comme ton gros tas de frangin !"** Je souris largement, fixant le sagittaire avec mes yeux flamboyants. Pas effrayé par sa taille ou par la future punition que j'allais me récolter. Oui. J'étais déjà une tête brûlée à l'époque, doublé d'un gros sadique. Mais n'avais-je donc pas raison, hein ?

Ca fait tellement du bien de faire du mal aux autres !

Hmm…

Jouissif…

O-R-G-A-M-I-S-Q-U-E !

**"DM…"** Encore mon 'surnom'. Putain, il ne pouvait donc pas utiliser mon grade ? Genre, apprenti cancer ? Il allait falloir que je lui apprenne à me respecter. Dès que j'aurai l'armure d'or, bien sûr ! J'allais lui botter le cul avec le talon en or de mon armure ! Si fort qu'il ne pourra plus jamais s'asseoir ! En attendant, il secoua la tête, sachant qu'il ne pourrait certainement pas me prouver que j'avais tort, tant j'étais têtu, et il soupira en me lâchant le bras. **"Je te pardonne pour cette fois mais si tu recommences, tu vas devoir…"**

**"QUOI ? QUOI ? QUOI ?" **se mit à crier le petit boudin, tout rouge, en sueur, et en se répétant…Avait-il déjà des problèmes au cerveau ? Probablement. Il devait même être bouché par du gras ! Tss…il était vraiment pathétique !** "TU LUI PARDONNES ?"** s'emporta le lionceau, toujours tenu en respect par le sagittaire. Idiot ! N'était-ce pas évident ? **"Mais il t'a frappé !"** lui fit-il remarquer en s'agitant comme un beau diable. En vain. Merci Fat Captain Obvious.

**"Et tu l'as frappé à ton tour…"** lui rappela calmement le cheval, en l'attirant fermement contre son torse pour le calmer davantage. Le chaton avait tendance à avoir deux de tension quand il se faisait câliner par son frère chéri. C'était vraiment un félin paresseux, qui ne faisait que manger et dormir. En plus de cela, dès que le sagittaire lui caressait les cheveux, il se mettait à ronronner ! J'avais remarqué cela depuis…longtemps…Comment cela se faisait-il ? Oh c'était simple…je devais connaître mes ennemis ! Et ils l'étaient tous ! Même Aphro…

**"Mais Aphrodite m'a fait du mal ensuite ! Tu dois les punir tous les deux…"** rétorqua le chaton, tout rouge. Cette fois, ce ne fut pas parce qu'il était en colère. Un beau sentiment. Non. Loin de là. Là, on attendait les tréfonds de la mièvrerie. Il rougissait tout simplement ! Tss…A croire qu'il aimait vraiment cela. Les câlins de son grand frère. Brrr…Cela me foutait vraiment les jetons ! Encore pire que la fois où Aphrodite avait voulu me mettre des bigoudis dans les cheveux pour dompter ma tignasse rebelle ! Puis, il releva des yeux larmoyants vers Robin du Sanctuaire. **"C'est normal !"**

**"Pff…t'es tellement gras que t'as pas dû avoir mal…"** rétorqua le poisson, en faisant une moue dégoûtée. A ses yeux, Chaton aurait pu être beau. Il ressemblait, comme son frère, à l'une des statues grecques d'homme nu, du Sanctuaire. Mai il était tellement gros qu'il faisait peur. Le petit bibendum effrayait tout bonnement Aphrodite, lui donnant des cauchemars ! Il pourrait lui foutre du gras au moindre contact. Ou lui en postillonner en parlant. Souriant largement, il arrangea son chapeau pointu et ses cheveux bouclés avant de faire un gracieux pas en arrière pour éviter de se prendre un coup de patte du chaton.

Et oui, à l'époque, Aiolia était une vraie bouboule. Il adorait manger des choses sucrées. Des gâteaux. Des glaces. Et il passait son temps à boire du chocolat chaud, du lait ou du miel ! A se demander comment ce minable était parvenu à passer les examens physiques…Il devait être proche de l'attaque cardiaque ! Tss…il avait certainement dû être pistonné par son frère ! Qui voudrait du chaton comme chevalier l'or ? Pour vous donner un ordre d'idée, à l'époque, Aphrodite et moi, nous pouvions remplir ses vêtements tous les deux en même temps… tranquillement…et même avec de la marge !

**"Grand frère ! Fais quelque chose !"** chouina le petit animal blessé dans sa fierté de mâle. Mon dieu, non ? Il n'allait quand même pas se mettre à pleurnicher dans ses bras. Dans la rue. Devant tout le monde. Devant Aphrodite et moi. La honte et…oh ! Vas-y, chiale chaton ! Ce sera marrant ! Jouissif ! J'allais pouvoir l'emmerder pendant des années avec ça ! Mais le sagittaire me priva de mon petit plaisir comme il venait de trouver une parade au gros problème. Il souleva le petit pépère dans ses bras, lui arrachant un cri de surprise, et il l'installa tranquillement sur ses épaules solides.

**"Tu vas rester là et te tenir tranquille…" **Il grogna un peu comme son idiot de frère était…vraiment idiot ! Et apeuré ! Ironique pour un chaton ! "**…hnhn…Et, en évitant de mettre tes mains sur mes yeux, merci petit frère" **Et à partir de cet instant si 'mignon' et magique, gros chat perché resta sage là haut, mais tout en faisant la tête. Certes, il obéissait toujours à son frère - l'idiota ! – mais il avait vraiment une humeur de chien…sale morveux ! Pourri gâté ! Qu'est-ce que je pouvais le détester !** "Allez !** **En avant mauvaise troupe !"**

Et ô sacrilège !

L'homme me prit la main, faisant pareil avec Aphrodite et il nous traîna dans la rue.

C'était vraiment bizarre. Sa grande main chaude dans la mienne. C'était…non ! Ce n'était pas un rougissement ! C'était…une gêne…parce que c'était très désagréable. Inconfortable. Et honteux ! Comment osait-il me toucher ? Moi ? Quant à Aphrodite, il grimaça, n'aimant pas les contacts humains. Comme moi. Mais il se calma bien vite quand le sagittaire fit une halte devant un stand de bonbons. **"ACHETE MOI UNE POMME D'AMOUR !" **cria t-il en sautillant sur place. **"TOUT DE SUITE !"**

Bon ok. Je devais bien le concéder. Ce cher Aphrodite était également un sale mioche, pourri et gâté, comme le petit chaton. Il voulait tout avoir, tout de suite, se moquant bien de l'avis des autres. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était que l'on comblait le moindre de ses désirs. Mais c'était une telle diva que tout le monde lui pardonnait ses habitudes 'princières'. Moi, le premier. J'étais tout bonnement incapable de lui refuser la moindre chose…même quand cela ne me plaisait pas…je me contentais de lui obéir, tout simplement…ensorcelé…tel un marin grec, face à une sirène…belle mais mortelle…

**"Moi aussi moi aussi !"** pépia le chaton en semblant revivre depuis le sommet de son arbre gigantesque. Cela n'avait vraiment rien d'étonnant, vu le spécimen en question. Quand il était question de nourriture, il n'était jamais en reste…et ça se voyait à son visage poupin, tout rondouillard. Pire que le bœuf brésilien ! Le chaton devait bien manger comme…hmm… comme 10 taureaux ! En un mot, c'était énorme. Non ! Pire que cela. C'était monstrueux ! Surtout si l'on assistait à cela…le bruit…la vue…l'odeur…une catastrophe ambulante !

**"Ok ok…Va pour deux pommes d'amour" **fit-il, en secouant la tête, mais avec un petit sourire amusé. **"Et toi, DM ?"** me demanda calmement le sagittaire, avec cette même…aura de bonté ! C'était une véritable torture pour mes yeux sensibles à ce genre de choses…il rayonnait comme s'il était…un être suprême…divin…non…il ne fallait quand même pas exagérer ! Et…attends un peu ! Il me tenait toujours la main. Ah oui ! La main ! Hop, je tirai fermement pour m'en libérer mais il ne voulait vraiment pas me lâcher la pince.

**"Non ! Non et non ! Putain de merde ! Tu vas finir par me foutre la paix ! Cazzo ! Tu ne comprends pas ta foutue langue grecque de merde ou quoi ? Je ne veux rien de toi ! Capiche ?"** répondis-je en haussant la voix, comme à mon habitude, les cheveux hérissés sur le sommet de mon crâne. Effectivement, j'avais faim ! Je mourrai de faim ! Je tuerai même le cheval à tête humaine pour bouffer un morceau de sa chair ! Et il était hors de question que je me fasse nourrir par le sagittaire ! Ah non ! Plutôt crever !

Je n'aimais vraiment pas avoir de dettes envers les gens. Mon maître était pareil que moi. Normal. Après tout, c'était lui qui m'éduquait. C'était mon maître. Il était le centre de mon univers. Je devais lui obéir. Je lui étais soumis. J'étais sa chose qu'il ne devait sans cesse améliorer ! Avec des leçons particulières mais…justes, non ? Et s'il m'interdisait de dire oui aux autres, c'était pour une bonne raison ! A ses yeux – à nos yeux -, c'était des tentatives pathétiques pour améliorer mon quotidien et adoucir mon caractère. Pour me rendre faible…

Et je n'étais pas un faible !

**"…Du calme, DM…" **Quel abruti ! Comme si cela allait m'aider à me calmer. Bien au contraire ! Je sautillais davantage sur place, dans une colère noire. "**Il ne s'agit que d'une simple pomme sucrée…je ne vais pas t'empoisonner…"** m'assura le sagittaire, au courant de ma parano habituelle, que mon maître avait nourri toutes ces années. Le pire, ce ne fut pas sa voix étranglée mais son regard ! Il venait de me lancer un air horriblement triste. Le genre de regard qu'un père avait quand il abandonnait le chien de son fils parce qu'il ne pouvait plus s'en occuper. Je détestais cela…cette pitié…me brûlait…me rongeait…

**"Je sais parfaitement ce que c'est ! Bordel ! Tu m'as pris pour un con ou quoi ?" **le coupai-je rapidement en continuant de tirer sur son bras. J'avais mal...si mal…je ne pouvais plus le supporter. Cette horrible…gentillesse…une faiblesse malsaine…je ne devais pas me laisser contaminer par cet abruti ! Il allait me rendre faible ! **"Tu vas finir par me lâcher, oui ou merde ! Tu me fais mal, idiota !" **Et hop, nouveau coup de pied dans le tibia pour bien me faire comprendre s'il n'avait pas compris !

**"Aw !" **Ca y est ! Enfin ! Victory is mine ! Il avait mal ! Putain, quel pied !** "Ok !"** Il me lâcha finalement, rompant ce lien insupportable, et il m'abandonna à mon plus grand plaisir ! Youpi ! Et maintenant, il m'ignorait royalement, me montrant son dos et il alla passer sa foutue commande. Et pendant ce temps, j'en profitais pour m'éloigner un peu, pour pouvoir respirer et reprendre mes esprits. Tain ! Je détestais vraiment la 'famille' du Sanctuaire et ses sorties à la con. Tous ces trucs gnangnan…Ringards…dégoulinant de sentiments à la con.

Merci Aphrodite !

**"Hmm…c'est vraiment trop bon !"** minauda justement le poisson, en venant me rejoindre, tout en léchant élégamment sa pomme. Il ne voulait pas en mettre partout et ruiner son rouge à lèvres. **"Tu devrais croquer dans la mienne si tu as si faim que cela…" **me proposa t-il gentiment, avec un grand sourire. Ce à quoi j'avais naturellement répondu en le foudroyant du regard. **"Bon bah, tant pis pour toi…" **Et oui, Aphrodite pouvait partager. Parfois. Mais bon, le connaissant, il avait certainement une idée en tête en guise de remerciement. Il ne faisait jamais rien gratuitement…

**"HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM" **Un bruit terrible se fit subitement entendre, s'élevant en dépit de l'ambiance animée de la rue. Et il fallait vraiment le faire pour réussir un tel miracle. Je vous laisse deviner qui était parvenu à couper toutes les conversations en imposant un silence de mort, très honteux pour nous tous. Ce gémissement appartenait au gros pépère qui mordait à pleines dents dans sa pomme, bavant et salivant abondamment sur la tête de Soeur Emmanuelle, qui n'avait plus besoin de gel pour tenir sa tignasse en place !

**"Petit frère…"** gronda le sagittaire en remuant les épaules, pour le rappeler à l'ordre. **"Tu es en train de m'en mettre partout sur les cheveux et dans le cou !" **Ah non, autant pour moi. Il faisait cela parce que cela le chatouiller. Tu m'étonnes…cela devait être chaud, liquide, gluant et…dégueulasse…** "Je t'ai déjà dit cent fois de faire attention en mangeant. Espèce de petit ogre !"** se plaignit-il, avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Mais quel maso ! Il aimait cela ou quoi ? Cette bave ignoble dans le cou ? Bref ! J'étais bien content de ne pas avoir à me traîner un boulet pareil…un frère ! Quelle ignoble créature ! Et ça rendait con…

L'autre le salissait comme un porc et ça le faisait rire !

Ahahaha ! Je vous jure ! Quel abruti ce sagittaire !

**"Mais c'est vraiment trop trop trop bon grand frère é_è"** répondit le chaton, la bouche pleine et en crachant quelques morceaux de pomme sur la foule, qui n'avait rien demandé. A sa panoplie, de "je suis un charmant petit garçon rondouillard qui aime ça", il avait osé rajouter la carte des yeux larmoyants pour enfoncer le clou. **"C'est vraiment trop trop trop bon !"** poursuivit-il tout heureux. Comme si je ne l'avais pas compris, la première fois ! Il nous prenait vraiment pour des cons…

Et en plus, il me donnait la gerbe ! Il osait…gâcher de la bouffe ! Sacrilège !

**"Ce n'est pas une raison pour me baver dessus u_u""** soupira t-il, comme il abandonnait trop facilement le combat envers son petit frère. Vraiment, quel mou du genou ! Un peu de fermeté ne ferait pas de mal au chaton ! Une bonne fessée…avec une belle ceinture en cuir…et une lourde boucle en argent. Le pied ! Malheureusement, le dada avait d'autres soucis en tête de toute évidence, comme il reportait son attention sur moi pour…me tendre une pomme ! **"Je sais que tu n'en voulais pas mais je te l'offre quand même…tu as l'air d'avoir encore perdu du poids…"**

Je haussai les épaules, repoussant la main qu'il me tendait. Je n'avais pas besoin de sa pitié. De sa foutue faiblesse de gentillesse. Non mais ! Moi, je ne lui avais rien demandé ! De quoi se mêlait-il ? Comme si moi, je me permettais de…ouais bon, ok…je ne me privais pas pour lui faire des remarques et me foutre de sa bêtise… **"Je vais bien. J'ai hâte d'aller jeter des œufs sur les maisons…" **Je lui lançai un sourire –oui, attention- qui se voulait rassurant –oula, c'était encore plus bizarre- et je me dépêchais d'aller rejoindre Aphrodite, pour lui attraper le bras.

Foutu sagittaire !

Dès qu'il me voyait, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de me faire divers commentaires sur mon apparence physique. Et le point qui semblait lui importait le plus, c'était mon poids. Ahaha ! Désolé si je paraissais être 'maigre'. C'était sûr que par rapport au gros chaton, j'étais une vraie brindille ! Mais bon, moi, je faisais attention à ce que je mangeais et je faisais beaucoup d'exercices ! Alors que chaton passait sa vie à bouffer et à ronfler sous un arbre ou sur le canapé du sagittaire !

Aphrodite aussi était fin. Comme moi ! Et on ne l'embêtait pas là-dessus !

Oh, quoi que… J'étais certain qu'on l'aurait bien embêté là-dessus s'il avait eu mon maitre. Il était le genre à me nourrir uniquement quand je réussissais quelque chose. J'étais comme un animal que l'on domptait. On lui apprenait des tours et quand il y parvenait, on lui donnait une récompense. Et s'il foirait, il n'avait droit à rien, sauf au fouet. Cela ne m'avait jamais choqué. C'était l'éducation à la dure. Et apparemment, personne n'était d'accord sur ses méthodes d'enseignement. Aucun chevalier d'or ne l'appréciait et c'était réciproque. Mais si c'était si mal, pourquoi personne ne bougeait pour m'aider ?

Même le Grand Pope n'avait même pas son mot à dire !

Mon maître était ce qu'il était et j'étais parvenu à reste le seul de ses disciples à prétendre au titre de l'armure. Les deux autres avaient craqué et…avaient disparu…bizarre, non ?

Du coup, pour l'armoire, c'était moi ou personne.

Et quelqu'un devait bien en hériter.

Voilà pourquoi tout le monde se taisait !

Et puis bon, de toute façon, aucun chevalier n'avait le droit de critiquer les méthodes d'un autre chevalier. C'était ainsi. C'était une règle d'or. Le maître avait tous les droits sur son élève. Il l'élevait comme il l'entendait. Pour son bien et celui du sanctuaire. C'était la seule chose qui importait. Il fallait qu'il y ait un chevalier d'or du cancer pour protéger le temple et la déesse qu'il servait docilement. C'était ainsi…

Tant que je devenais assez fort pour tuer mon maître et prendre son armure, ça ne posait pas de problème.

Et si je mourrais au cours du duel, cela voudrait dire que j'étais faible, indigne de l'armure et ce serait la honte pour mon maître, qui aurait raté son apprentissage.

Tout était une question d'honneur chez les cancers !

Même si la mort était au bout !

Je me rappelais encore de ce petit incident, deux semaines avant cette fameuse nuit d'Halloween, où le sagittaire avait été intrigué par mes cheveux et m'en avait fait la réflexion. Quand j'étais arrivé au sanctuaire, j'avais une magnifique tignasse bleue, de la couleur de l'océan…mais maintenant, j'avais de nombreuses mèches de couleur grise, comme un vieux, parce que mes cheveux étaient en train de blanchir progressivement.

Ca devait être à force de passer trop de temps dans l'autre monde.

Et mes cheveux n'étaient pas la seule chose qui avait changé avec l'entraînement. Mes yeux aussi avaient subi un léger changement. Ils n'étaient pas de la même couleur qu'avant. Ce n'était plus un bleu profond étincelant mais c'était désormais un bleu délavé…Comme si quelqu'un avait mis un jean à laver et que la couleur était partie…Je m'étais alors demandé s'ils allaient devenir aussi blancs que mes cheveux ? Hmm…on verra bien…

Pour être franc, je n'avais jamais trop aimé les changements physiques qui s'effectuaient sur moi, mais c'était dans l'ordre des choses. Quant aux changements psychiques…bof…on s'en foutait, non ? Après tout, je ne pensais pas avoir trop changé de ce côté-là. J'étais bien comme mon maître. Et il était clair que c'était bel et bien mon destin. Je devais passer par là pour être le plus fort pour être capable de prendre le pouvoir. Je devais dompter la mort ! La mort étant surtout symbolisée par l'armure.

Elle aussi, comme la Mort, je ne l'aimais pas vraiment. Elle était bien trop froide au toucher quand j'osais poser la main dessus. Elle était encore capable d'aspirer mes émotions positives, asséchant ainsi mon âme et mon cœur. D'après ce que mon maître avait fini par m'avouer, elle s'en nourrissait avec délice pour ne laisser que les émotions nécessaires à mon entraînement. J

Mais parfois, en de rares ocrassions, et c'était vraiment bizarre parce que cela n'arrivait que lorsque mon maître n'était pas dans les parages, elle rayonnait de chaleur comme pour me réconforter. Tss…quelle connerie ! Cette malheureuse pauvre plaque dorée devait être déglinguée pour réagir de la sorte. C'était une armure signée Hadès quand même !

J'avais été tellement choqué que j'avais fini par en parler à mon maître. Bon, je ne lui avais pas dit de façon volontaire. Il avait remarqué que mon aura était particulièrement trouble, signe que je lui cachais quelque chose. Et comme je ne pouvais pas lui mentir parce qu'il le voyait directement et que je ne tenais pas à me faire punir méchamment, j'avais tout avoué. Il n'avait pas aimé du tout. Il m'avait alors interdit de la retoucher sans son autorisation.

Bizarre, non ? Quel con j'ai été !

**"OH CHOUETTE, CHOUETTE, CHOUETTE !" **hurla le poisson, directement dans mon oreille, avant de trépigner sur place, semblant atteint du même syndrome de répétition stupide du chaton. **"UN CIMETIERE ! C'EST TROP COOL ! ALLEZ ! VISITONS LES TOMBES HIHI ! JE VEUX VOIR DES MORTS !"** continua t-il sur le même ton, pépiant de bonheur. Plaisant. Décidément, très plaisant…hmph !

**"Ah ouais ! C'est une trop bonne idée, Aphrodite !"** renchérit le sagittaire alors qu'il remettait son petit frère sur la terre ferme. J'avais complètement oublié que cet idiot avait le même Q.I que son petit frère, qui avait 7 ans de moins que lui**. **Chouette…quel crétin ! Ce n'était pas un jeu ! Bordel ! Un cimetière quoi ! **"Ah non Aiolia, tu ne vas pas pleurer…Les fantômes, ça n'existe pas, tu le sais très bien…"** assura t-il pour le rassurer.

Chaton devait être aussi pâle qu'un mort.

Je pouvais le comprendre.

Moi non plus, je n'avais pas très envie de me payer une visite dans un pareil endroit dans lequel rôdait, par excellence, de nombreuses âmes tourmentées. Ca allait certainement virer en Alice au Pays des Merveilles, version gore, avec des fantômes et autres trucs flottants, mort de chez mort, que je serai le seul à voir. Tout naturellement !

Ahahahaha…

Tu parlais d'une fête des morts !

C'était tellement drôle !

Tordant !

A mourir de rire !

Oui, oui, je sais. J'ai toujours été très drôle, avec un humour fin et infernal.

Je m'étais alors retrouvé devant l'un des endroits que je détestais le plus au monde. Il était le premier sur ma liste des endroits que je ne pouvais pas supporter et que je devais éviter de toute urgence, devant les hôpitaux, les maisons de retraite, les cliniques vétérinaires (oui, les animaux aussi avaient une âme et bonjour pour se débarrasser d'un chien fantôme !) et les parcs d'attraction !

Cette horrible mélodie, qui rappelait vaguement le grondement du tonnerre et que tout le monde avait dû entendre à une bonne dizaine de kilomètres à la ronde, c'était tout simplement mon cœur qui battait follement contre mon torse, me faisant ainsi vibrer de la tête aux pieds.

L'angoisse.

C'était l'angoisse qui montait.

Ma putain de phobie était de retour !

J'avais la phobie de la mort à cette époque. Rien de plus normal pour un apprenti cancer dont le principal centre d'intérêt était la mort. J'entendais des morts en permanence. Je voyais des morts un peu partout. J'errais dans l'autre-monde. J'arrachais des âmes pour m'entraîner, tuant ainsi les proprios du corps. Corps qui devenait rapidement un cadavre.

Froid et puant.

Mon maître m'avait obligé à rester des jours devant un corps.

Pour que je comprenne.

Pour que j'apprenne.

Son fonctionnement.

Rhaaa !

Je détestais la mort.

Elle m'avait pris ma mère.

Et maintenant, je la servais, comme seule maîtresse.

Mais, à l'époque, elle me foutait les jetons !

Parce que j'étais encore trop faible !

Je n'arrivais pas à dompter cette sensation froide et désagréable, qui m'enveloppait de la tête aux pieds quand je pénétrais dans un endroit hanté. Comment expliquer cela ? Hmm…C'était comme tomber subitement du dernier étage d'un immeuble de 50 mètres de haut pour finir dans un lac gelé, après s'être ouvert le crâne en deux sur la couche de protection froide.

J'étais glacé. Paralysé. Je ne pouvais plus respirer. L'air était bloqué dans mes poumons. J'allais me noyer sur place. A l'air libre, par-dessus le marché ! Et j'avais terriblement besoin de cet air pour respirer. Mais il m'était devenu impossible de faire fonctionner mon corps. De bouger le moindre muscle.

Mon cerveau s'engourdissait progressivement, se préparant à se mettre en veille prolongée ou pire encore, à l'arrêt total. Mes yeux se fixèrent machinalement sur l'entrée du cimetière. Un magnifique portail en bronze avec des piques dorées, qui ressemblait beaucoup à la porte de la chambre de mon maître. Et derrière…Et derrière lui…Il y avait eux. Des morts. Des morts. Toujours et encore des morts. Des morts partout !

Ma vision se réduisit progressivement et je ne voyais plus qu'eux, dans un étroit couloir en noir et blanc. Les âmes avaient pris l'apparence physique du corps dans lequel elles avaient élu domicile avant la fin. C'était tout bonnement…angoissant…Ils étaient là. Ces fantômes translucides qui gémissaient et agitaient les bras. M'interpellant. Me désirant.

Puis, tout devint noir.

La mort m'avait rattrapé…

* * *

><p>J'ai du retard, je sais, désolée T_T<p>

Mais voici quand même le troisième chapitre !

Je vais maintenant m'attaquer au quatrième chapitre ! Vite ! Vite ! Je suis motivée !

Merci pour toutes ses reviews et vos diverses propositions. Nous avons donc du Shura, du Milo, du Aiolia et du Camus ^^ Hihi… ça chauffe, mine de rien ! Ça chauffe vraiment pour les fesses de l'amant de notre cher Crabby !

Ps : pour "Odio i morti" (merci google traduction) veut dire "je déteste les morts" ^^


End file.
